


Dance With You

by EmotionalDorito



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff and Angst, I swear it's mostly fluff, I wrote this half a year ago and have no clue what to tag this as now that I'm posting it, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalDorito/pseuds/EmotionalDorito
Summary: In which Roman and Logan try to get back in sync after their relationship falls off rhythm
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 22





	Dance With You

“Ouch!” Roman exclaimed. “You stepped on my foot. Again”

“It’s not my fault you can’t keep to the music, it's a strict 3 beat timing,” Logan said exasperated, dropping Roman’s hand.

“Yeah, well, ballroom dancing is all about being in sync with your partner, not stomping on them every chance that you get. Good grief, _any_ dancing is all about enjoying yourself and feeling the music, not repeating the same movement over and over, stiff as a robot! It’s not a military drill, it’s an art form." Roman took a drink of water, absolutely parched from the last hour of dancing.

“I completely disagree,” Logan said, growing more heated. “No matter how much you claim it’s an ‘ _artform’,_ it doesn’t change the fact that there are strict rules you should follow. I’m doing the stance exactly as the website said, keeping good posture, unlike you.”

Roman gasped. “Excuse me? You have no idea what you’re talking about. Just because I'm not standing like a puppet with its strings taut, does not mean I’m doing it wrong. There’s more to it than repetitive leg movements, there’s the sway of the arms and hips, the gentle nod of the head, the smile you show your partner when they _don’t_ step on your foot for what feels like the millionth time”

Logan sighed. “We keep doing this to ourselves. Try doing a ‘fun couple activity’ and end up arguing. We’re tragic aren’t we?” To his surprise, Roman started to laugh. It was a quiet giggle but it grew to the point where he was gasping for breath between his howls. “What are you finding so funny?”

“You have a point, you know. We’re absolutely tragic. That doesn’t mean we’re doomed to fail though, only that it’ll take a little more work. Like now, trying again having cleared our minds. C’mon up, trust me here. Is it okay if I take you into the waltz hold?” After seeing Logan’s nod he gently did precisely that, guiding Logan's hand to his shoulder and placing his own on his partner’s back, before taking hold of his other hand in his own. Roman gave Logan a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand gently, as they made comfortable eye contact. “Now, let’s try this again, nice and slow.”

“What about the music?” Logan asked, as Roman carefully led him in a calm waltz, both of them glancing down at their feet with each purposeful step. 

“I think after our previous attempts it might be best if we just try staying in time with each other first. This is going to sound really cheesy, but I think we should follow the music in our hearts.”

Logan laughed warmly. “You’re right, that was, in fact, really cheesy. I think that sounds achievable though, even for us.” The pair continued slowly making their way around the room, the motions becoming more confident and relaxed.

Logan leaned his head on Roman's shoulder, letting him lead them in dance, although at their pace it was closer to coordinated walking. Not that he minded, he was enjoying himself.

“This might not have been as bad of an idea as I first anticipated,” he murmured. He remembered how doubtful he had felt about Roman’s idea of trying ballroom dancing. From when he first brought it up while they watched Beauty & the Beast together, to when Janus had laughed at them when they first tried to recreate the scene in the living room while Virgil called out for them to ‘get a room’, to even twenty minutes prior as they both grew increasingly annoyed with each other by the second. And yet, at that moment, all he could think was how lucky he was to have Roman in his life.

“I think you could say that about our whole relationship.” That made Logan perk his head up as he looked at Roman quizzically. Roman laughed, “Oh please, it’s clear you weren’t expecting us to last, since we’re ‘just so different’. You literally said exactly that on our first date.”

“Well...I never was 'The Romantic'. That role belongs strictly to you, and you do a great job of it.”

“Why, you flatter me, my love.” He smiled knowingly as Logan diverted his gaze to the floor, hiding a blush. It was always the affectionate nicknames that got a reaction. “You know, I think the two of us are quite like ballroom dancing.” He raised his hand, spinning Logan around before pulling him back to their dance. “While I was right claiming it’s an art form, it’s also a discipline. It’s that perfect mix that makes it as beautiful as it is. The mix of the serious, some dare even say the _logical_ working together with the _creative_ flair of performance.”

“Just like us. Beautiful. When we do happen to work together and not against one another that is. I’m willing to work on that though if it means I can dance like this with you forever.” Logan spoke softly.

Roman paused in his spot, a wicked glimmer in his eyes. “I have an idea, I just need you to trust me one more time.”

“Always.”

Logan closed his eyes on Roman’s instruction, then he heard him snap his fingers. The first thing he noticed was the soft feel of velvet under his fingers, where his hand lay on Roman’s shoulder. Then, the smell of the cologne that Roman wore on their date nights, scented like roses and vanilla. Lastly, he heard the gentle melody of string music. Opening his eyes, Logan gasped as he saw that Roman had transformed his room into a grand ballroom, with golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Roman was now dressed in a velvet burgundy suit. Much to Logan’s surprise, he too was now wearing a suit, although his was a plain dark blue. He loved it.

“What do you say, Logan? Ready to try with music once more?”

“It would be an honour, my Prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
